Secret Let Out
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: "Neji...N-Neji!" Neji stops..."What? What is the matter?"  Neji's clear eyes looks for Hinata's..."I-It's just that...We can't keep th-this up.".."Yes we could." Neji said. He held onto Hinata's small hand..."Nii san, I'm scared." Hinata hugs her legs.


**Naruto- RAMEN IS THE FOOD BEST BEST FOOD IN THE WHOLE WORLD**

**Kasumi- ummmm...gummy worms with sour sweetness rule the world**

**Sasuke- your mom **

**Kasumi- you hair**

**Sasuke- Nova flat chest**

**Nova-...you went to faaarrrrrr AND IT'S NOT FLAT**

**Kiba-...hahahahhaha**

**Kimiko- LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Nova- shuddup Kimiko's is smaaaalllller than Sasuke's ******

**Kimiko- you went to far**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secret Let Out<em>**

"Akamaru stay outside til I find Hinata." The brunette demand his huge canine. The dog barks as a respond while wagging his tail. Kiba went in the house of the Hyuga, which was pretty much empty. He slide some doors and it was no sigh of his companion or her family. Kiba didn't want to be ...some sneaky intruder but he wants to spend some time with Hinata. He promise her that they go out to in the barbecue place.

A few minutes the Inuzuka lost his patents and call out to his friend.

"Hinata. Hinata san~...Lady Hyuga!" Kiba rub his head of frustrations. The man had thought she just went out some where, or even had an family meeting. Probably. But it have to be at least one person in this huge house. Kiba kept walking around until he heard a moan. Kiba's ears perks up and follow the sound. The moans were any kind of moan. It was the kind of making out moan. Now who could be making that in the Hyuga state. Byuakugan users aren't like that.

Right?

So Kiba stop in front of the door. He gentle push it open as the door creek a bit. Like he imagine it, there was two people making out. But it was a bit dark. Kiba's eyes adjust to the dark. Now he can see more lucidly but it was an unbelievable sight.

"Hina...t-a..." The man trails, standing next to the door frame. Two familiar Hyuga's smacking lips, arms wrapped around each other, body close contact, and heavy breathing and moan is heard. Kiba moves back feeling a bit dizzy. Kiba's back hit against the hall way wall. He brushes his spiky hair. He was to anxious to believe what he saw. Was it appropriated. Was it acceptable to the family name.

Kiba left the house quickly and told Akamaru to find someone else. ...Maybe Naruto...Ino?...No let it be everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>"N-Neji nii san...mmmm...I...I can't bre-breath!" The Hyuga heiress gasp. Her cousin had stop and took a heavy breather with her. Neji's hand brushes Hinata midnight locks behind her ear. He pressed his lips on top of hers real quick. Then trail it down to her chin-jaw to her neck. Hinata florid lips were bruised by their little make out. She doesn't remember how she comes to this. She just was to faint then and now. But she couldn't. Neji's like addiction.<p>

"Neji...N-Neji!" Neji stops and looks at his cousin. He saw that her eye lid was low and mouth formed a small 'O'. It was just to cute that he couldn't take it. But he calms down before he attack her.

"What? What is the matter?" Neji's clear eyes looks for Hinata's that were hidden from her bangs. Both eyes glances at each other but Hinata whip her head the other way. She loves Neji. Like a brother. But her heart now...It's indescribable..She holds onto her chest and her breath became steady.

"I-It's just that...We can't keep th-this up." Hinata shyly side down on the wall and sat on the floor. Neji smirked and sat down next to her. Hinata lay her head on Neji's shoulder.

"Yes we could." Neji said. He held onto Hinata's small hand to his big one. Hinata jerks her head to face Neji and saw that he was serious. Hinata lower her head staring at the wooden floor. She hates to hide things. And especially hide thing from her father. Hinata likes Neji to start with. However, if this keeps going...what would be the ending.

"Nii san, I'm scared." Hinata hugs her legs together to her chest. Neji chuckles and hugs her. He place a soft kiss on her forehead. He knew that this relationship between Hinata and himself will give the family a bad reputation. Even so, Neji loves Hinata. He don't want this bond to stop.

"Don't be."

"Neji...?" Hinata lifted her head to look at her order cousin.

"Nh?" Neji raise her brow. Hinata cocks her head and moves closer to his face. Neji knew where this was going and shared a soft kiss. They ended the kiss and stood up.

"Hinata?" Neji grabs a hold of her hand. Hinata smiled.

"Lets keep this as a secret. Our secret." Neji places his finger on top of her lips. Hinata blushes and nods.

* * *

><p>"Hinata and Neji <em>DID WHAT<em>?" Everyone's eyes were popping out that some fell off they're seat.

"_SHHHHHHHHHHH_! You guys, this is all between us. So don't be spreading. I just saw them...making out and I left. I don't if Neji force Hinata or ...Oh no! Hinata!" Kiba hands were sliding on his worried face. How couldn't he let Neji do such a thing to Hinata.

"Are you sure that was Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji?" Shino walk towards the sulking Kiba. Kiba nods.

"It wasn't no shadow clone. It was just the real thing."

"Hmmmmm. I'll go speak to Neji about this!" The Uzamaki begin his trip to the Hyuga state. A pair of arms stopped him. Naruto looks down to see Tenten. He brown eyes were speaking before she can. Naruto sighs in frustration and sat down on the log.

"What a drag. Family complex. Big deal, let them have their own privacy. It shouldn't be none of our concerns." Shikamaru watches the dancing smoke from his cigarette. Ino rubs her temples and sat next to Shikamaru to think. It was so...weird of the two Hyugas doing such a thing.

"This is just so un-Hyuga like."

"Same." Sakura lean on her right leg, crossing her arms on her chest. Lee couldn't say nothing to be part of this situation. He didn't know that his best friend/rival is like that. It was just out of the blue. First he hated Hinata. Now they're such each other's face.

"Why not talk to them about it to solve their complex and end it." Sai suggested. He was too busy painting his painting.

"Yeah. I agree." Obviously the Uchiha will agree.

"No! It's their feelings for each other. Lets take it a down low and let them have their space." Sakura said. Even though she would do the same what Sai said but if she was put in Hinata's place, she would and some space.

"Well, guys we should just pretend we didn't heard or _saw(_referring to Kiba_) _something today." Said Choji, who's munching on chips.

"Heard or see what?" Everyone gaze was on to the two suspects. Everyone looks at Kiba and Kiba sulk more. His stomach wasn't feeling well.

"Kiba kun, aren't we-we going to go out to eat today." Hinata walks towards Kiba all happily. The closer she gets, the more Kiba feels sick. Still imaging her make out.

"Hinata, your father don't want you out for too long, okay?" Neji said.

"Okay Onii san." Hinata smiles. Kiba moans from the pain of his stomach. He stood up.

"I'll be training. Tenten, Lee. Want to join?" Both of his team mates smiles and left with Neji.

"I'm not feeling to well, Hina. Next time." Kiba climbs onto Akamaru and left. Hinata shyly plays with her finger tips because of the audience she was having.

"Hey, why not we go to the barbecue just us." Sakura suggested. Everyone: Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Naruto, Choji, Sai, and Sasuke agreed.

* * *

><p>"Here's you beef stake." The lady walks away leaving raw but seasoned beef on the table. Choji and Naruto laid out the beef on the fryer and left the beef cook. Everyone was having a conversation about something. Until...<p>

"Kissing is just for the person you love idiot."

"But Sakura, I kissed Sasuke like ...2..4...7 times!" Naruto showed up seven fingers. Sasuke spits his tea and left eye twitched.

"Baka." Sasuke mutters. He wipes his mouth and glared at the Uzamaki. Naruto places his hand on top of Sasukes. Sasuke looks at Naruto's hand with disgust and to Naruto's face.

"I guess this is...faith." Naruto cheesy grinned.

"BAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAA!" Sasuke punches Naruto right on the head. Gave him K.O. Everyone shares a laugh.

"Speaking about kissing, Sakura when are you going to have your first kiss." Ino pressure Sakura. Sakura blushes and jerk her head to face the other way.

"I don't need this. Kiss is just a kiss."

"No. Your whole team mates kissed and your the only one! Or the only girl!" Ino grinned nefariously.

"Urasai!" Sakura picked up some beef and stuff it in her mouth.

"We all know that Hinata's not innocent." Naruto burst into a laugh. No one was laughing.

"Eh?" Hinata gasp. She covers her mouth and everyone looks at her. Hinata stood up and tears were raising up.

"Y-you...You guys know!" Everyone looks down. Besides Shino, who stared at his companion worriedly. Hinata cried and dashes off with tears flying.

"NA-RU-TO!"

"Dude you better run."

"SAKURA CHAN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Naruto moves jet speed.

"YOU BETTER SAY SORRY TO HINATA, YOU JERK!" Sakura chases Naruto through the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Nova- just a one shot<strong>

**Kasumi- i should of been there**

**Sasuke- we're good. We had enough people any way**

**Nova- PLEASE**

**Ino- REVIEW**

**Sai- FAVE**

**Hinata- COMMENT**


End file.
